


Discipline Training

by UntoldMuse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AFAB language for genitalia, F/M, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Nanny said she was going to start your "training" today, and what exactly that entails, you have no idea.“Training,” you think. “What that must be like.”At a quarter to 7, your phone buzzes. You scramble to grab it, nearly tossing it on the floor, and check the notifications.You have a single text from Nanny.{Get yourself ready, my handsome darling. I'll be home in 10 ;) }





	Discipline Training

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend for beta'ing this story for me and giving it the fresh pair of eyes I desperately needed~!
> 
> Also, as a potential trigger warning, the genitals of the Reader are referred to with AFAB language (clit, cunt, etc.) I've tried to be as neutral as possible with words for genitalia, but some things you have to include for clarity's sake.  
Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

It’s 30 minutes until Nanny Ash comes home from work. The telltale tick of your bedside clock counts down every second until her return. Your heart beats sporadically, body growing tenser with quiet anticipation. Nanny said she was going to start your "training" today, and what exactly that entails, you have no idea. The thought is right there, tantalizing…

You notice your breath quicken as you try to concentrate on the book in your hand. Kama Sutra the title says, in bold letters. _“Training,”_ you think. _“What that must be like.”_ Only 23 minutes now until you know for certain.

At a quarter to 7, your phone buzzes. You scramble to grab it, nearly tossing it on the floor, and check the notifications. You have a single text from Nanny.

_ **Get yourself ready, my handsome darling. I'll be home in 10 ;) ** _

Giggling about the typed out winky face (Nanny hasn’t learned about the actual emojis yet) you nearly fall off the couch in your haste to get up. You run for the bathroom, and strip down to your boxers and an old red binder. It’s comfortable as they come, and Nanny generously allows you to dress to your own comfort.

However, you still need to freshen up; A sponge bath and a fresh mist of cologne are the best you can manage before the lock turns on the front door.

_ “Hello, hello?”_ Nanny calls. You run a comb through your hair and reach for the door, but she is there…an easy 7 inches above you. All leg, hip and heel. She’s wearing those red heels, the ‘hooker heels’ you made fun of once. Only once though. Your backside clenches at the memory of _that_ particular night.

From heel to hip she’s donning her signature black pencil skirt. A look not quite liberated from the 1960’s, but sexy nonetheless, complete with a white button-down blouse. Beyond the clothes, you can see her _eyes_, peering from the top of her sunglasses. _Those eyes, they’re hypnotizing. _

She grabs your chin gingerly between her fingers, stooping to plant a tender kiss to your lips. “Hello handsome,” She says and internally you melt. “How was your day?” Your brain is a little hazy- blame the hazy cocktail of arousal, gender euphoria and her _perfume._ She grabs you by the hand, leading you to the bedroom, like a pup on a leash. Maybe she’ll actually put one on you some day.

She closes the door with a sharp thud, rattling the frame. “I asked how you were today…” She repeats. This time, you can physically answer.

“I had a good day, Nanny…I did homework, went to the store, and came home to read.” Her pink-painted lips turn at the corner, as much of a smile as she can manage after a long day at work. She slips out of her heels, returning to a somewhat normal height. You make your way to the king-sized bed, directly across from the door.

Nanny’s hair is pulled up in a severe bun, which she pulls out. Gorgeous, model-like curls cascade down, framing her face, and your breath catches. Like a view of rolling mountains, there is no place your eyes land that doesn’t hold beauty. She notices of course, you’re not exactly subtle about the constant gazing.

She strides to the armoire, taking your sultry glances with her. “Like what you see, darling?” She taunts, reaching down to grab something from the bottom drawer.

“Yeah you look…” There’s no one word to describe how she looks, your vocabulary doesn’t include a word large enough. “Stunning.”

She smiles as she procures a sizeable brown package and closes the armoire. “I appreciate the compliment…I had a long day today.” She hefts the package onto her hip, smiling devilishly. You hear the contents clatter and clang together, like the crash of dishes. Surely its not _actually_ dishes in there…

Nanny sits down beside you on the bed, crinkling the faux wool bedspread, her weight a familiar sensation and instinctively you lean over, resting your head on her shoulder. Like this, you’re able to relish her presence, knowing that you are safe in her embrace.

Nanny strokes your hair with long, deft fingers, pulling gently and further encouraging you to relax. She doesn’t display her affections through words often, but she most certainly does with her body.

“Darling,” She says after some time “I want to get started with you…if you’re up to it.”

At her request, you shiver with excitement. Always happy to oblige, you nod vigorously. Nanny chuckles impishly and plants a final kiss on the top of your head. A chill runs down your spine, sending sparks through you. Your cheeks are turning pink, whether from embarrassment or arousal, you’re not sure.

“I want to do the ‘training’ Nanny. You know I do.” You assure her.

“Well then, be a dear and undress me.” You hasten off the bed, hovering over her. She reclines back, leaving herself completely exposed, like a ripe fruit for the taking. But you know _very well_ that Nanny is no peach to be plucked and eaten. She is, in all ways, in control of you, and that makes your perceived dominance here even sexier.

Your hands grasp the taut, starched fabric of her blouse and timidly, you begin to undo each button, slowly and carefully. Once in a fit of passion, she allowed you to simply tear the damn shirt off, but something tells you that won’t be permitted tonight.

As each button comes undone, you see more and more of her chest-spilling out of a white, lacy bra. Your eyes linger there for a while, taking in the curve of her chest, up to her sharp collar bones. You wonder if she ever fancies studying your body in such detail. She leans forward to let you pull the shirt off her lean arms.

Next, she directs you to her skirt. The zipper rests on her left hip, and you take hold of it. Your other hand floating in midair, unsure where to land. Nanny grabs hold of it, pressing it firmly against her right hip. “Go on darling, you’re doing well.” She croons.

Your heart leaps at the praise, and you blush harder.

Once unzipped, you tuck your fingers in the top of the skirt and pull it down. She lifts her hips to assist you, and as the tight skirt slips off you see her panties. They’re of the same tempting white lace as her bra.

You stare at the bare expanse of her body, overcome with the desire to touch and kiss every inch of skin. You’re sweating hard, shaking like a leaf on the wind. Nanny cups your cheek with her hand and smiles again, this time a full, heart-throbbing smile. Her cheek dimples show her gratitude, even if she hasn’t said the words.

“I’ve had a long day darling, as I said before. So will you do me another favor?” Nanny casts her hungry eyes downwards, a sharp command. You happily oblige and get down on your knees, grabbing the bed for balance. Long fingers trace the top of the soft lace panties, as she slips them down. Now you can see every detail of the smooth-shaven vulva in front of you. Just close enough to touch, and more importantly, to taste.

Your own body responds to her excitement, with a rush of heat straight to your groin. “Nanny, m-may I?” You stammer. Nanny Ash smiles and nods, you hardly needed permission.

Gradually you bury your face between her gorgeous, pale thighs. They’re firm with muscle, and you can feel them tensing under her supple skin. Your goal is to please her, and the target for that pleasure is right between her folds, laving the skin with your tongue.

You start slowly, uncertain if you’re doing it correctly, but if Nanny’s gentle gasps are anything to go by, you’re doing quite well. She reaches down, fisting her hand in your hair. She pulls you into her pubic area, forcing you to delve deeper.

You mouth at her clit, massaging it between the soft pads of your lips. Her legs jerk under your hands, and you begin to moan. _This is heaven…_ You think to yourself. Lost here, in the warmth and strength of _her_, you feel peaceful.

Your bed is an altar, and you a simple mortal man; And most importantly, Nanny Ash, the goddess which you now worship. You’re trembling with delight, knowing the pleasure you bring her. She tells you as much, with soft moans and the involuntary roll of her hips. You can feel her getting closer, from the way her pussy clenches, getting wetter and wetter.

She pushes on your head harder, and it’s all you can do to draw breath. For a split second, you can’t breathe-and think you might die here, trapped between her legs. In the next second, you come to the conclusion that may not be so bad of an experience.

Nanny moans louder, thrusting up towards your eager tongue. “Don’t stop…don’t you dare.” She wails. You grab her tighter, using as much effort as you can to tip her over the edge. Nanny releases her death grip on your hair, and cums with a ragged gasp. You close your eyes, grateful for the relief, simply inhaling her musk.

She draws you out from between her legs, inspecting your sloppy face. You think maybe she’s repulsed by it at first, until she kisses you hard, with tongue and teeth. You melt in her arms, shaking even more than you were previously.

“You did such a good job for me, handsome.” She whispers into your ear. Her voice reverberates through your entire skull. You can’t help a small whimper. Her eyes, normally hidden under dark sunglasses, fixate on you. You meet her gaze while grasping at her chest with one hand.

“Want a taste of them, my sweet boy?” She asks. The offer is tempting, _very tempting,_ but you respectfully decline.

“I want to know what you’re gonna do to me, Nanny.” You reply and she tsks. Before you realize what’s happening, she tosses you onto your back and you land spread-eagle on the mattress. The springs groan as you sink down and she moves beside you, looming threateningly over the bed and holding that package from earlier.

“So darling, I bet you’re wondering what it is I’ve got in this package, hm?” She taps on it a couple times for emphasis. You nod your head. “Well,” She says ripping open the top, “It’s a collection of toys for your training.”

“What IS the training Nanny?”

“If I recall correctly, last time I tried to fuck you we had a rather hard time getting it inside you, didn’t we?” You suddenly remember that night, about three weeks ago, and the horrible feeling of guilt you had afterwards. You’d wanted to take the whole massive toy in one fell swoop, but just couldn’t do it, no matter how much relaxing and lube you tried.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I could never…So I bought these toys to help us make sure you’re prepared next time.” You watch as Nanny pulls a toy from the box, a long and sleek dildo. The metal finish shines faintly in the light.

Your cunt reacts favorably to the idea, throbbing ever so lightly. You’re getting sweatier by the minute-did Nanny Ash turn the heat up on the thermostat or is it just you?

She reaches in and procures 2 more toys, both dildos of various sizes, and a medium sized bottle of lube. She arranges them on the bed from smallest to largest, sits on the edge by the footboard and motions for you. “Come here my sweet boy.” You get up and crawl over, perspiring ever more now.

Nanny makes you stand facing away from her, hugging you tight. You feel her body heat on your skin, and fingers pulling at the bones of your pelvis. You carry a little extra weight in the tummy area, but Nanny Ash says that makes you even more desirable. _She says I’m soft and squishy and ideal for cuddling,_ you remember.

After a moment or two, she slips your boxers off your hips, kneading your ass cheeks with her hands. You lean back involuntarily, making a show of how excited you are. Her hands slip lower, between your legs, and her fingers softly graze the outer part of your cunt.

“May I?” She whispers, before pressing further.

You grab her hand and nod, “Y-yes please…” You moan.

Once in a while, you don’t like to be touched down there and Nanny Ash respects that. But tonight, you want her inside you and you’re getting wetter just from the idea of it. She strokes through the slick on your labia, trailing one finger over your hole. You shiver and nearly come from this stimulation alone.

“You’ve been so good, my sweet boy…Are you close?” Nanny asks. You bite down on your hand as she starts to circle your clit and whimper a broken _“Yes.” _

She taps your inner thigh, “Spread your legs darling.” She commands. You step out further, letting her take you harder. One night, she brought you to the edge of orgasm no less than 10 times, before she finally allowed you release. _What_ a night that’d been. \

You feel your body shake and tighten the closer it comes. Nanny strokes you harder and wraps her arm around your middle to keep you steady. It’s getting harder to stand up straight, your knees buckling under the endless pleasure. “G-god, I’m close Nanny I’m- “You can’t even finish the sentence before it comes. That wonderful climax. You nearly fall to the floor, but Nanny has a strong grip on you.

She pulls you into her lap and kisses your cheek while you come down from the first orgasm. “There’s no god here love, just you and I.” You giggle to yourself. “Now,” Nanny continues, “I think it’s time we start using these toys, don’t you?” You can’t agree more.

While still holding onto you, Nanny shifts upwards on the bed, so that now neither of your legs dangle off the edge. Next she grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount the first, and smallest dildo. You eye the toy carefully, trying to assess its size.

“How is this part going to work, Nanny?” You ask.

“An excellent question dear…” She replies, tossing the lube bottle to the side. “It’s relatively simple. I’m going to put each one of these dildos inside you, let it stay there for a few minutes, then I’ll fuck you with it until you’re ready for the next one.”

Your eyes roll back in your head, your soul astral projects somewhere far off into space, and you wonder how many times you’ll be made to cum before this training session is over.

Slowly, Nanny presses the first dildo against your entrance. It slips in with little fuss, due its size and the fact that you already came once. Nanny breathes against the shell of your ear, sending cold chills through you. She carefully worries your earlobe between her teeth, while stroking your thighs with both hands.

You’re melting into a pile of pleasure-filled goo, and you couldn’t be happier. Nanny works your whole body (except your chest which is off-limits) and praises you so softly. Then, once an indeterminate amount of time has passed, she grabs the base of that dildo and pulls it out.

You instinctively whimper at the loss, but you don’t have to wait long, because suddenly Nanny is fucking you with it. She goes slowly, letting you get used to the feeling, and gradually goes faster and faster, until the dildo is ramming into you as fast as her hand can go.

You go limp, leaning your head on her shoulder and moaning loudly. You try to clench your legs together, to relieve some pressure, but Nanny grabs your left leg and pulls your it off the bed. “Behave.” She says. From her tone, you know that’s your final warning.

“Ugh, god- I’m close! I’m close again!” You wail. Nanny keeps going. “I’m gonna cum again!” No change of pace whatsoever.

In a heartbeat you come for the second time, wailing and thrashing in Nanny’s lap. She grabs your waist again, trying to soothe your nerves. The dildo slips out and is laid aside for cleaning later. Nanny Ash kisses you all over your cheeks, neck, and collar bone, lavishing you with her lips and praise.

“My sweet boy…” She murmurs. “You did so well.”

Your heart swells with love, you can practically feel it coming off Nanny Ash in waves. Perhaps She doesn’t explicitly say “I love you” but it’s real. Nanny peppers your temple with gentle butterfly kisses and pets your hair until your breathing returns to normal.

“Do you think you’re ready for the next one?” She asks. You nod, unable to form words. You turn in her grasp and kiss her jaw for reassurance. Maybe it’s a trick of the light, but you think you see a ghost of a blush on her face and it makes you smirk.

She grabs for the second dildo, coating it in lube and teasing your entrance again.

The process goes much the same as the first time, but it’s harder now, the dildo filling you up more. The ache and pleasure of every thrust bringing you closer and closer. You spasm around the sleek metal, arching your back like a cat in Nanny’s grip.

She pistons the toy in and out of you, in a single-minded determination to make you come. And you most certainly will come again. With a cry that you can hardly describe, you thrash and clutch for any part of Nanny’s body that your hands find purchase on.

“Shh, shh…shhhh…” She whispers, kissing your neck. Your cunt is swollen and dripping with your cum. Your inner thighs are just as wet, and they tremble just like you’d been working out.

Nanny shifts on the bed a bit, leaning against the footboard for support. You’re like putty in her hands, or a ragdoll, you go wherever she goes. She takes the third and final dildo, but this time she hesitates.

She stares at your face, gauging your reaction to the toy. It’s the same length as the second one, but nearly twice as thick. You can feel her indecision. Maybe it’s time for you to interject here.

“Nanny, are you worried about me?” You ask. Your voice has gone slightly hoarse from the moaning and crying, but still audible. “Cause if you are, you don’t have to be. I can take it, I promise.” You say.

Nanny shakes her head. “You’re getting a little overeager I think, darling.” She kisses you again, just for the sake of it. “I’ve abused that poor little cunt of yours enough, don’t you think?”

“Nuh-uh, I want to finish. I_ can_ finish.”

“Alright then…” She concedes. “I’ll continue, but remember, you asked for it.” Without any warning, Nanny pulls you out of her lap, and drapes your pliant form across the bedspread. She prepares the third dildo and just as the first two, drags it along your sore entrance. She’s much more cautious now, easing it up and down with a careful eye on your face.

She’s aware of how overly sensitive you’ve become, how each feather-light touch is enough to set your body ablaze with heat. You want to tell her how good you feel, how much you crave that final dildo to be inside you, but your mouth can’t form the words. All your higher functioning grinds to a halt, focused solely on this; on the need, the slick between your legs and the woman who owns you-body and soul.

Perhaps Nanny Ash can read your mind, or perhaps she’s that attuned to your needs by now, but as soon as begin to plead for more, she presses the tip inside. You can feel your entrance stretching, wider than the previous two dildos. You’re trying not to cum just from this alone.

The pressure rises and heat builds in the pit of your stomach. It’s too much-it’s too- Then there is a release, as it breaches your hole further. You cry out, gripping the bed sheets for dear life. Nanny stops, watching you carefully. “P-please…” You mutter. She nods and starts to slowly thrust the dildo in and out.

It’s agonizing this way, but at this stage, it’s the only way you could take the toy. Nanny Ash reaches over with her other hand, thumbing and rubbing your clit to ease the pain. Suddenly the heat overwhelms you, as both places come alive under her intense stimulation.

You grab her wrist, pressing her hand onto your clit harder. You shudder and shake, eyes glossed over in bliss. In just under a minute, you’re coming for the fourth time that night. With a wordless gasp, you close your eyes, and let your mind float off into the ether.

Where it goes-it doesn’t matter. Nanny will find you and put you back together with love and kisses. She always does.

* * *

You weren’t aware of passing out, but you awake on the bed, nestled under a mountain of blankets. Your binder is gone, swapped out for a loose and comfortable hoodie, and you have a fresh pair of boxers on, as well as a cold rag on your forehead. You tilt your head as a stream of light floods in from the bedroom door. Nanny Ash enters, carrying a snack of some kind, and a water bottle.

“Are you hungry darling?” She offers you a granola bar, the chocolate kind you love. You take it gratefully and start to unwrap it.

You can feel a little bit of shakiness in her movement, a tremor in her voice you’ve never really heard before. “After that last orgasm you damn near fainted on me…” She pauses, sitting down beside you on the bed. She gently grazes your cheek with her hand, her expression unreadable. “I washed your…_downstairs._ And then I thought I should give you clean clothes.”

You smile back at her. “Thank you, Nanny.” She returns your smile, and you scoot over to welcome her into the bed. She’s donned a simple black nightgown now, no bra or underwear to be seen. She tucks the sheets up to her chest, and stares at you fondly.

Her golden eyes are like firecrackers, full of so much light and passion, yet contained within such a small vessel. You finish the granola bar, then chug down some water. Already you’re feeling just as well as before. Especially with Nanny here beside you.

“I’m extremely proud of what you did today darling.” She says after a time. “I didn’t think you had it in you, but you proved me quite wrong.” You beam with happiness. You’re completely smitten by this woman, and she knows it. You would do almost anything she asked of you. And she always returns that selflessness back to you.

Once you’re comfortable, Nanny takes you in her arms, your head pressed against her bosom. The two of you lie there for quite some time, talking, laughing and kissing. She resumes gently stroking your hair again. In the quiet aftermath of your “training” session, you can almost picture your respective hearts beating in sync.

The night dwindles on, while you lie contentedly in her embrace. And before you know it, the first pangs of exhaustion draw your eyelids to close.

You relax, succumbing to the temptation, and before you know it you and Nanny have fallen fast asleep.


End file.
